The present invention relates to a method for drilling, in particular impact drilling or rotary percussion drilling, and lining of and/or inserting of roof bolts into holes in soil or rock material, wherein a drill hole is formed by means of a drill bit mounted on a drill rod assembly by a percussive and/or rotary movement and a lining is formed by means of a jacket tube, wherein after completion of the drilling procedure the drill bit is removed from the jacket tube at least partially together with the drill rod assembly. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a device for drilling, in particular impact drilling or rotary percussion drilling, and lining of and/or inserting of roof bolts into holes in soil or rock material, wherein a drill bit mounted on a drill rod assembly makes a drill hole by a percussive and/or rotary movement.
Methods and devices of this type, for drilling and, in particular, impact drilling or rotary percussion drilling and subsequently lining holes in soil or rock material are known in various configurations. Thereby, a hole or a bore optionally extending over a great length is formed by aid of a drill bit mounted on a drill rod assembly, the drill hole being formed by a percussive and/or rotary movement. In rotary percussion drilling, the drill bit after each percussive stress exerted on the same, usually is rotated by a defined angle and acted upon anew by means of a percussion tool, wherein, by the alternate displacement of the drill bit in the direction of rotation and the intermittent percussion, the material is systematically disintegrated and broken out on the surface covered by the drill bit during the rotary movement. In order to prevent material from breaking into the drill hole optionally extending over a great length and/or provide for an essentially smooth and plane lining after completion of the bore, it was, for instance, proposed to use an accordingly sturdily designed jacket tube while exerting the percussive movement on the drill bit, for instance, via the jacket tube, the jacket tube, strictly speaking, thus constituting a part of the drilling or advance working device. It is immediately apparent that such a jacket tube has to be accordingly sturdy and thick-walled in order to introduce the high impact forces required, from which follows that an accordingly increased cross section must be drilled in order to take into account the wall thickness of the jacket tube. Such a working cross section augmented by the wall thickness of the jacket tube involves an accordingly extended period of time for producing a bore, in particular with hard rock, at the same time calling for an accordingly larger and sturdily designed drill bit.
Instead of using a jacket tube for introducing the impact forces, methods have, moreover, become known, in which a plurality of time-consuming operating steps serve to remove the drill bit from the drill hole after completion of the drill hole and to insert a lining or jacket tube into the drill hole after this. It is immediately apparent that such a mode of procedure is applicable only in those cases in which the breaking in of material into the completed drill hole can be excluded for sure, wherein, moreover, an accordingly increased cross section must, of course, be drilled in order to render feasible the subsequent insertion of a lining or jacket tube. In order to be able to insert such a lining or jacket tube having a great length, that tube must again have a relatively large wall thickness so as to render feasible its safe introduction. A drill bit matching with the dimensions of the jacket tube and thus having a relatively large diameter must, therefore, be used also in that case.
After having inserted the lining or jacket tube, a roof bolt may, for instance, be inserted into the jacket tube and, additionally or alternatively, also an accordingly rapidly setting material for solidifying the surrounding material. Alternatively, such a lining may serve to accommodate ducts or the like or, when providing perforations, be used for carrying off liquids and hence for drainage.